Aziza Urbi
; Appearance Aziza is beautiful and boy does she know it.She has natural red long hair and pale skin. Her eyes are dark brown, she is an average height and weight. She wears make-up that complements her eyes, skin and hair. She never wears anything that isn't in fashion Personality Aziza is a gorgeous flirt and will flirt with any boy she thinks is cute. She is loyal to her Friends and had a black belt in back chat. She loves to argue with her 'superiors' and hates it when someone thinks that they are in charge of her. History She was born in Cario, Egypt to Sehkmet and Samuel Urbi . Samuel ran a branch of sea life centers, that when old enough Aziza went to help . Sehkmet stayed for about a year and then they had Aziza. Then she had to leave, but before she did he told she told Samuel everything, about her true identity, the gods and the monsters. Everything. Then she left, leaving Samuel to care for Aziza alone. He had loved her and was heartbroken when she left. Samuel always told her stories about her mum and about the Egyptians. So she grew up knowing everything about the Egyptians and about her mum. When she was four she was sent to a primary school. She made many friends at the school and was very close to Jessica Dark, a mortal. Aziza loved looking after the animals it gave her a sense of meaning and bliss. She also loved learning about the animals. On her 12th birthday she was found by Bast and her she-cats and tom-cats. She was sent to camp pyramid and was claimed within an hour of being there. Weapons and Armour Aziza's Sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Aziza Armour.jpg|Her Armour Aziza Necklace.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Powers Offensive #Children of Sehkmet can create super sharp claws for throwing, slashing and climbing walls. #Children of Sehkmet ability to create gusts of hot wind which will slow the movements of all effected by them as well as slowly burning anyone hit by the wind. #Children of Sehkmet have the ability to call upon a focused heat storm which burns a small area drying out all plant life inside it; anyone standing inside the effects of the storm may be scaled by the heat, the longer they stand in the effected area, the worse the scald. The area can not be any more than two to three times the size of the user. Defensive #Children of Sehkmet induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, which causes the opponent to be distracted, and leaves them vulnerable. #Children of Sehkmet can create sand and dust storm that can blind an opponent for a temporarily period of time. Passive #Children of Sehkmet have innately proficient in combat, and have hold a higher state of physical prowess #Children of Sehkmet are known to are innately proficient archers. Supplementary #Children of Sehkmet can tap into a primal rage which allows them to increase there strength, agility and endurance, but separate friend from foe and attacks everyone, and state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate. #Children of Sehkmet are known to take on lion features like claws, tails, teeth and ecc. for a short time. #Children of Sekmet cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian, but this only occurs when the child of Sehkmet is rather happy or calm. Trait #Children of Sehkmet are excellent swimmers. #Children of Sehkmet are known to be extremely aggressive #Children of Sehkmet can be able to see in the dark, and stalk an opponent without being caught. #Children of Sehkmet is excellent with kids Possesions Azizadance.png|Her dress for the dance Relationships Category:Characters Category:Children of Sehkmet Category:Female Category:Lengend1eel Category:Demigod Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes